


Accidents Don't Always Lead To Bad Things

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are best friends who secretly have feelings for each other, living together when Bokuto walks in on Kuroo having a shower things heat up between





	Accidents Don't Always Lead To Bad Things

A/N: Hey guys! This was originally a request from an ex of mine but despite that I still wanted to write this fic as this is my favourite Haikyuu pairing so I hope I do them justice and I hope you all enjoy this one-shot. Please R&R!

Bokuto's POV

I yawned and ran a hand through my hair as I'd just woken up, glancing around the room for my roommate noticing our rooms were empty, I heard the shower going. Guessing that was indeed my roommate I looked in a nearby mirror noticing my hair I went to the bathroom all my hair products such as gel was kept in the bathroom. The door was open so I walked in and shut it behind me grabbing my gel and brush I looked into the mirror there to fix my hair once it was done I went to leave only the door wouldn't open. I panicked now as I glanced at the shower, any moment now Kuroo would get out of the shower naked and wet and incredibly sexy.

Yes I Bokuto Koutaro had a huge crush on my best friend and roommate Kuroo Tetsuro which had been kept secret to not ruin our friendship but I didn't think I could keep it hidden from him if I were to see him naked and glistening wet. Just as I was panicking about what to do I heard the shower shut off and the curtains being pulled back as he stepped out, completely naked.

He looked over at me and smirked "wanted a look eh~?" He teased and wiggled eyebrows as he walked over to grab a towel and I couldn't help but watch his dick as he walked, he was hung like a fucking horse! Don't get me wrong I wasn't small but damn his cock was still impressive, and don't get me started on that arse of his it looked perfect for squeezing and just imagining being buried between those cheeks was enough to give me an erection.

"I-it's not like that..." I stuttered out forcing myself to look away from his incredibly sexy body as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "I came in to do my hair and the door got stuck..." I told him shyly now but all I could think about was slamming him against the wall and fucking him hard. He smirked and walked towards me in a predatory way "K-Kuroo..."

He smirked more at me as he backed me up against the door "is that really why you're still in here~?" He asked pinning me against the wall "I've seen the way you look at me Bo~" he told me as he leaned in so our lips were almost touching his hazel eyes staring into my golden ones now as he spoke once more "are you sure you don't want me~?" He asked huskily.

That was it I was so lost in it I smashed our lips together pushing him up against the wall the movement causing his towel to drop onto the floor as we continued to kiss till we slammed against the wall Kuroo cupped my cheek and nibbled my bottom lip. "I told you, you wanted me~" he whispered against my lips now.

I slipped my hand up to his naked torso scraping my nails over the flesh making the other shiver at the touch as a light groan left his lips. This noise spurred me on and with a growl I slammed our lips together once more which he happily returned as his hands slid up underneath my shirt his nails scraping downwards leaving marks in their wake which only turned me on more. I pulled away slightly now and looked him in the eye "I've wanted you for so long..." I mumbled against his lips "now I'm going to claim you~" I told him.

He smirked and nipped at my bottom lip "good~ I've been waiting to hear those words for so long~" he purred out before moving to my neck to place butterfly kisses along it before he started to nip between kisses which caused me to groan softly, which spurred him on as he ground down against me, our semi hard erections rubbing against each other making us moan out together. "Bo...hurry up and strip..." he grumbled out now as he pulled on my shirt.

I chuckled at how needy he sounded now pulling away slightly to give me enough room so I could strip down to my boxers throwing my clothes off into the bathroom now, he smirked at me and looked me up and down "like what you see kitty~?" I asked with a smirk.

He smirked back at me "oh I like it a lot~" he purred out licking his lips which made me unconsciously lick my own lips. His hands moved around to grab my arse squeezing my firm globes now. "God you have the most perfect ass~" he growled out huskily now. I smirked at this and rubbed my ass into his hands now groaning at the feel.

"You might like my ass but you know kitty this owl is going to have his naughty way with you, not the other way around~ at least not this time~" I told him with a smirk as I leaned in to bite his neck gaining me a soft moan which spurred me on even more as I sucked on the spot leaving a big red mark claiming this naughty kitty as mine. "No one else is allowed to touch you like this...you are all mine..!" I growled out possessively.

He chuckled and leaned in to bite my bottom lip gently pulling it a little before letting go "don't forget that, that works both ways. You are mine too if you let anyone else touch you, you better be prepared for the consequences," he growled out before nipping at my ear lobe causing a shudder to run down my body.

"Damn it you're just too damn sexy..." I grumbled at him causing him to smirk and bury his face into my neck as he licked along the jugular before biting down and sucking hard leaving a big red mark there claiming me as his own which in turn caused me to moan rather loudly. This made his smirk widen against my neck before he kissed the bite mark and pulled back. "D-damn Kuroo are you trying to eat me..?" I asked now.

"Well you're just so delicious and sexy I couldn't help myself~" he said with a smirk and I shook my head at him. I dropped to my knees now and gazed up at him as I gripped his erection in my hand before leaning in to lick the tip my eyes never leaving his. I smirked when he gasped a hand moving into my hair fisting there as his back arched when I took the head into my mouth sucking on it now which caused him to moan out rather loudly.

I started to bob my head up and down on his shaft. All his moans only caused me to put in more effort as I started to pick up the pace pausing occasionally to give his shaft a particularly hard suck as well as running my tongue along the slit. His other hand worked its way into my hair fisting there as he pushed my head down while he started to thrust into my mouth, I groaned around his shaft as I nearly choked. I placed both my hands on his hips now to stop him from thrusting so hard into my mouth as hot as it was I didn't want to end up actually choking on his erection.

I looked up at him now as he looked down at me and with spur of confidence I started to deep throat him taking in all of him to the hilt our eyes never leaving the others as he moaned out rather loudly as my throat massaged his erection now. I hummed a little sending vibrations down his erection which caused him to moan out once more.

He bit onto his lower lip now as he gave me his best come hither look "damn Bo your mouth is incredible but right now I want you here..." he said huskily as he pointed to his behind.

I pulled away with a loud pop looking up at him while licking my lips at the prospect of having my erection deep inside his tight hole, the mere thought of it had my erection twitching and throbbing. I stood up and kissed him passionately licking his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted his hands moving now to grab and squeeze my arse roughly causing me to moan into his mouth as our tongues battled for dominance.

I could feel him smirk against my lips as he gave my arse another hard squeeze which in turn caused me to moan into his mouth once more. One of his hands now moved to my front and rubbed my throbbing erection through my boxers while his other hand which remained on my arse squeezed the firm globe at the same time which caused a loud moan to escape my lips to be swallowed by the others mouth once more.

"God Bo your moans are amazing I've never been this hard before..." he murmured against my lips now as his hand moved inside my boxers now to wrap his fingers around my erection teasingly rubbing his thumb over the slit causing me to moan once more.

I was far too embarrassed to reply to those words it wasn't something anyone had ever said to me before. I simply nipped at his bottom lip in response which caused him to chuckle at my antics. He started to pump his hand up and down agonisingly slowly which caused me to growl softly against his lips which in turn caused him to smirk once more. "Stop that insufferable smirking..." I grumbled half-heartedly because honestly I found his smirking incredibly sexy.

"You know you love it~" he told me with his smirk still there now before giving my erection a rather hard tug now. I moaned loudly and blushed a little causing him to snicker as he licked the shell of my ear before nibbling the spot. I bit onto my lower lip as he started to push my boxers off my hips till they pooled at my feet "step out of them..." he mumbled before placing kisses from my ear down my neck.

I did as I was told and stepped out of my boxers and he quickly reattached his lips to mine in a powerful kiss which I happily returned wrapping my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss our tongues fighting for dominance once more which I won as I started to push him towards the wall.

Once the others back hit the wall I pulled back from our kiss panting softly. "Kuroo I need to prep you..." I said gently blushing softly as I reached for some lube that we always kept in the bathroom. When I looked at the raven he shook his head and I looked at him questioningly "but I need to or it'll hurt," I complained.

He smiled and stroked my cheek "I'll be fine I don't want to wait I need you in me now," he told me huskily now his eyes staring into my own. I frowned a little at this "Bo trust in me...please..?" He asked now and I gave in.

"F-fine..." I mumbled reaching for the lube once more squirting a generous amount onto my erection wanting to make it as painless as possible. "...I love you Kuroo..." I mumbled out before hooking his legs out from under him and lifting him up, he instantly wrapped his legs around my waist resting his forehead against his my own.

"I love you too Bo...always have..." he replied softly and he reconnected our lips as I brought his hips down onto my erection. A groan left my lips as Kuroo's tight heat engulfed my erection as the other let out a small cry of pain at the intrusion. "D-damn..." he panted out now as he started to grind his teeth.

I frowned and placed gentle kisses all over his face whispering sweet nothings to him to distract him as I was now fully sheathed inside him. "God you're so tight!" I groaned out fighting my urge to thrust up into that tight heat knowing if I did I'd be hurting my precious lover. 

I kept placing butterfly kisses all over his face hoping to distract him from the obvious pain that he must be going through at the intrusion with no preparation I placed one hand on his hips to help steady him the other move to his erection to pump him gently to distract him. He quickly started to moan at my ministrations now while his ass adjusted to my rather huge girth. I buried my face in his neck just below his ear placing kisses on that spot and occasionally nipping at it gaining me even more moans from him. “I love you…so much Kuroo…” I whispered into his ear which sent a shudder down his spine.

He reconnected our lips once more in a searing kiss that left me speechless honestly Kuroo was the best kisser and I was a little jealous but I let that thought slip my mind it wasn’t what I needed to focus on at this moment in time and when I heard his next words I knew I needed to focus on him. “I love you too Bo…so much it hurts…”

I smiled softly and kissed him once more a loving kiss that conveyed all my feelings for him to him without me having to say a thing and he happily returned it now as he shifted his hips a little awkwardly with our current position. 

Kuroo pulled away now so he could rest his forehead against mine and look me in the eye “Bo move…” he mumbled out now as he shifted his hips to tell me he was ready so I happily obliged starting a relatively slow pace so as to not hurt him too much. It was clear from the look on his face that it still hurt him quite a lot but I knew better than to try and tell him to stop he was stubborn and soon he was begging me to go faster and harder. “Bo m-more I need more…faster…harder…”

I chuckled softly at this and nuzzled into his neck as I obliged him increasing the speed and strength of my thrusts causing him to moan more now as he bit his lip gently. I kissed him passionately to stop him from biting his lip worried that he’d draw blood “don’t chew your lip…if you need to bite something bite me,” I told him softly. 

He nipped at my lip gently with a small smirk before burying his face into my neck once more and started to nibble onto my neck lightly causing a shiver to run down my spine in pleasure. I pushed him up against the wall now which allowed me to change the angle of my thrusts. The scream this gained me told me I’d found his prostate causing me to smirk a little in triumph. 

I gasped when he bit down hard onto my neck to stifle his moans as I repeatedly pounded into his prostate. His nails dug into my skin and soon he was clawing at my back his head thrown back in pleasure as he let moans and screams leave his lips. I myself was a moaning mess as well the feeling of being inside his tight hot hole was incredible it was the best feeling ever that I could possibly experience in my life. This man was incredible and there was no way I was ever going to give him up now. “Bo…I’m close…” he moaned out now his eyes shut tight as his adam’s apple bobbed lightly. 

I couldn’t resist as I leaned in to nip and suck at his adam’s apple eliciting even more incredibly sexy noises from my lover. “Cum for me Kuroo…” I told him while still sucking on his adam’s apple giving it a small nip now which gained me another loud moan of my name as he exploded all over our chests and stomachs riding out his orgasm as I continued to pound into him with his walls tightening heavenly around my erection. I gave him one more hard thrust where I buried myself as deep into him as I could before cuming hard panting heavily now as his convulsing walls milked me of all my cum. I rested my forehead against the wall for a moment trying to compose myself a little, when I pulled away to face him once more I pecked him on the lips before smiling at him “That was amazing…” I told him with a chuckle as he grinned back at me.

“That it was…” he panted out and looked down at us with a chuckle “I think we need to have another shower eh?” he asked with a mischievous smile. I let out a light laugh and slid out of him now placing his feet back on the ground.

“Is that an invitation~?” I asked with a wink before walking over to the shower and pressing the power button as Kuroo came up behind me and leaned over before licking then nipping at my earlobe making me groan softly and turn to him “behave yourself…” I muttered now while waiting for the water to warm.

He grabbed my arse now giving it a squeeze “and here I thought maybe I’d get to do you in return~ what a tease~” he said with a teasing smirk on his lips before he started to trail kisses down from the nape of my neck to my back.

Each kiss sent a shiver down my spine and I glanced around to look at him “you know that Akaashi is on his way to hang with us what if we get caught?” I asked him softly. I didn’t mind the idea of Kuroo screwing me senseless but the thought of getting caught by our best friend was a little too embarrassing. Akaashi of course wouldn’t judge us or stop being friends with us for such a thing but it would be the most embarrassing way for him to find out about us. 

This of course didn’t bother Kuroo as he said, “Isn’t the thrill of almost getting caught one of the most exciting things though it makes it all that much more enjoyable.” I let out a groan and he knew right then and there that he’d won with a triumph smirk he smacked my ass “be ready for the pounding of your life~” he said before pulling me into a rather possessive kiss before we stepped into the shower.

The End.

A/N: I hope you all liked this I had a lot of fun writing this one though it took me a while to get it completed. I’m debating making this a two-shot with the second chapter going into Kuroo doing Bokuto in the shower but what do you guys think? Please let me know if it’s something that you would like to read. Thank you to all my readers I appreciate all the reads and feedback you give me.  
P.S. the next fanfic I upload will be the NijiKuro crossdress fanfic that was requested by Enma Ai on AO3!


End file.
